<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This isn't right by K17L53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965784">This isn't right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53'>K17L53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexaweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Clexaweek2020, F/F, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, clexaweek 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are stepsisters. They have been since they were little kids, but somewhere along the way of growing up, they fell in love. It’s a little sexy, a little filthy, but mostly full of emotions and angst and cuddles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexaweek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clexaweek2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This isn't right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be a lot more filthy and smutty than it turned out. idk this just felt right while writing it. but yeah, clexa are stepsisters in this fic, so don't read it if incest isn't your thing. also i left this fic till the last moment and i literally finished it at 3am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This isn’t right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clarke knew that. Lexa knew that. It wasn’t right what they felt for each other. It wasn’t right how they looked at each other, touched each other, thought about each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn’t right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were <em>sisters</em>, stepsisters but sisters, nonetheless. They had grown up together since Clarke was seven and Lexa was eight when their parents got married. It shouldn’t have happened, they grew up as sisters, they should’ve been just that. But somewhere along the way, somehow, they fell in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn’t right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought plagued their minds every second of everyday. Telling themselves that they shouldn’t feel this way. It was constant at the back of their minds, nagging, and making them feel guilty. They were sisters, they shouldn’t want it to be anything more than that. But alone in a room, with no one else around, no expectations from anyone, where they could be just themselves without having to worry about anyone else, things were very different. Being in Clarke’s arms, Lexa felt like everything was okay and Clarke couldn’t really describe the sense of content when her whole world was laying in her arms. Nights spent together, telling their parents they were watching a movie together and fell asleep. Evenings spent cuddled up on the couch while their parents were at work. Early mornings in the car driving to school. Little moments like that made it all okay, made it feel alright, like everything was going to be alright.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa knew her dad would freak out, so would Clarke’s mom. This wasn’t right, there was no way anyone was going to understand this let alone their parents. There was so much to be scared of, so much to worry about. But then Clarke touched her and all the fears went away. No one understood her the way Clarke did, actually there was no one who even tried to. Clarke was the only one who looked at her and made her feel like she mattered, made her feel loved. She had a way of making Lexa feel special, in a way no one could. Her dad was always preoccupied with everything else,  little too busy to pay much attention to her daughter, even when she was just a kid. Lexa was practically invisible to Abby, she didn’t exist past just her obligations of making sure she was fed and clothed and got to school. So the only person she ever had in this house, since the first day, has been Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>There were some days only Lexa could make Clarke feel good about herself. Clarke has had a lot of issues with her body, issues she couldn’t even share with anyone let along get help for. She was a lot better now than she was a couple of years ago; but god, Lexa was all she had then, she was the only thing that got her through that. Holding her and listening to what she had to say, wiping away the tears and reassuring her that she was perfect exactly the way she was, that she was beautiful. God, this girl made her believe it too. One touch and Clarke believed everything Lexa said to her, she made her believe it, her gentle hands, desperate to touch her, to show her she loved her, to show every inch of her how beautiful she was.</p><p> </p><p>Today was one of those bad nights, they didn’t come often anymore, but when they did all Clarke wanted was to be in bed with Lexa, pressed close against her. She almost got caught sneaking into Lexa’s room tonight. It was late, around 2am so Clarke was certain everyone in the house was asleep. But her mom caught her opening the door to Lexa’s room, she was coming back upstairs with a glass of water. It was a little awkward at first but thankfully it was dark and her mom couldn’t see the panic in her eyes. Clarke got away with it though, telling her mom that it was because she had left her phone in Lexa’s room and needed to get it back. She waited till her mom was gone, back in her own room before Clarke opened the door to Lexa’s and stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>“How long can we keep this up?” Clarke asked Lexa, the two of them lying in bed, Clarke’s back against Lexa. “It’s getting…exhausting.”</p><p> </p><p>She sounded upset, and Lexa knew it was partially because she had had a bad day. “I know.” Lexa muttered against her skin, placing a small kiss to her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to keep hiding this, I don’t want to have to sneak into your room every other night.” Clarke turned around to face her, voice trembling slightly. “I love you, and I want to be able to love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Their voices were hushed, the walls in the house were thin and even though they weren’t next to their parents’ room, they didn’t want to be heard. “It’s hard now, I know. But it’s not always going to be like this Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Clarke turned around this time to look at her. “How is it going to be any different, ever?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few more years.” Lexa answered. “And we’re gone.” Lexa was halfway through her gap year before college, Clarke her senior year. Lexa was taking a year off to work and get some real-world experience before going to college. Which worked out great because that meant she would be going to college the same time as Clarke. “We leave together and then its going to be just us. No one else.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke only sighed, that was too far away, this whole sneaking around was getting hard, especially on days like this when all Clarke needed was to be around Lexa. Instead of answering, Clarke kissed her, her lips soft against Lexa’s but forceful, almost desperate. “Make me feel okay.” She said against Lexa’s lips, voice low and breathy. Her hands went up to Lexa’s waist, sneaking past the hem of her t-shirt to rest on the skin. “I need you.” She said between kisses, lips trembling but not wanting to stop. “I need you Lexa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” Lexa’s hand went to cup Clarke’s cheek, soft and gentle, caressing it as she brought her face closer. “Whatever you need, I’m here.” She reassured Clarke, kissing back, eyes fluttering shut as she let Clarke have her way with her. “I’m here Clarke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show me,” Clarke breathed out against her lips, giving space for Lexa’s arm to feel up under her shirt. “Make me forget everything.” She added, “Just you, I want to think about you and nothing else.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa didn’t wait, didn’t have the self-control actually before sliding her hand down the front of Clarke’s pajama shorts. There was nothing in her way, not even underwear and it wasn’t long before Lexa felt the wetness between Clarke’s legs. She bit back a moan as her finger ran across Clarke’s pussy, coating it in her wetness before speaking, “So eager.”</p><p> </p><p>Her lips never left Lexa’s, hands roaming as she felt Lexa play around between her folds. “For you,” Clarke breathed out with a nod, a small moan escaping. Her mouth opened, allowing access to Lexa’s tongue, no sign of protest, pliant and giving when Lexa’s hand was where it was.</p><p> </p><p>Lexa’s mouth finally moved away from Clarke’s, moving lower to her jaws until she was at her neck. She would feel the hitched breaths and moans against her mouth on her neck as her fingers played with Clarke, still just on the outside, not giving her what she wanted. Not yet. She wanted to know how badly Clarke wanted her, how badly she needed her before giving in. It was taking a lot of self-control right now. She wanted to feel Clarke around her, feel her body tremble against her’s as she slipped her fingers inside her. “Tell me you want me,” Lexa asked, her voice low and quiet, the sound of it traveling no further than just Clarke. This was their safe place, no one else knew, no one had to know, no one mattered right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you,” Clarke responded instantly, “Please, I need more.” Her hand went to Lexa’s wrist, wrapping her fingers around it as she tried to pushed her hand further between her legs, urging her fingers inside her. But Lexa didn’t budge, only ran her finger along Clarke’s already swollen clit, “Oh fuck,” Clarke gasped out, her hips bucking into Lexa’s hand, wanting more contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Lexa said, moving her face up to kiss Clarke, silencing her, “We need to be quiet baby,” She reminded her, this time Lexa moved, breaking all contact she had with Clarke’s body other than her hand between her legs. “Don’t look so disappointed,” She couldn’t help but smile down at her, even in the dark, Lexa could see the lustful twinkle in Clarke’s eyes. “I want to see you,” She explained, reluctantly bringing her hand away from Clarke only to receive a whine. Lexa shushed her again, the walls were thin and Abby was a light sleeper. “All of you,” She added, fingers grabbing the hem of Clarke’s t-shirt before slowly raising it over her body. Lexa let her finger skim over Clarke’s skin, leaving goosebumps in its trail.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke cooperated, lifting herself off the bed enough to let Lexa undress her before laying back down. She looked up at Lexa with a smile, the look in her eyes soft and wanting, radiating what Lexa could only describe as love. “Your turn,” Clarke told her, speaking quietly, she was in a lighter mood now, it was hard not to be when Lexa was looking down at her like that. But instead of taking her t-shirt off, Lexa got up from the bed and began to walk away, “Where are you going?” Clarke asked her, exaggerating a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“To lock the door,” Lexa said as she did it before turning back around. “I don’t want to be interrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better safe than sorry,” Lexa shrugged, not waiting much longer before pulling her shirt off in one swift motion. “Now, where were we,” She made her way back to the bed, climbing on top of Clarke this time to straddle.</p><p> </p><p>“You were about to fuck me.” Clarke stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Crude.” Lexa shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “We were about to <em>make love,</em>” The pretend-seriousness didn’t last long, no more than one silent second before both of them burst out in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke, shh” Lexa tried, stifling her laughs. “You’re gonna wake someone up,” She covered Clarke’s mouth with her hand this time, doing her best to not laugh herself.</p><p> </p><p>The laughing stopped, replaced by a lustful look in Clarke’s eyes, quirking an eyebrow at Lexa as she laid there with Lexa’s hand covering her mouth. Lexa sucked in a shaky breath, she could see where Clarke’s mind was at right now. And she lowered herself on top of her to whisper into her ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard it’s going to make you scream.” She told her, it gave Clarke whiplash how quickly Lexa could go from being fun and giggly to…<em>like this</em>. “But you’re not going to because well, I have my hand over your mouth.” She told her, “But also, for every noise you make, I’ll keep putting off your orgasm.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair,” Clarke tried to say but it came out barely intelligible muffled through Lexa’s hand. “You’re mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” Lexa brought herself up, she knew what Clarke said and it wasn’t <em>I love you</em> but this was fun. “Pants.” She stated, waiting until Clarke reached down to pull off her shorts. “Your dripping baby,” Lexa spoke quietly, “So eager, so ready,” She didn’t wait this time, no more teasing before sliding two fingers inside Clarke. Her eyes never left her’s, almost daring her to make a noise, and Lexa could feel a hum against her hand but not really hear it, so she could let it slide. “You like that baby?” She asked quietly, fingers moving inside her, falling into a steady pace as Clarke nodded her head in response. “I know,” Lexa leaned down this time, her pace not faltering as she moved her hand away from Clarke’s mouth only to kiss her. It was harder and more forceful than Clarke was expecting and all she could do was open her mouth for Lexa’s tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“More,” Clarke muttered into the kiss. “Lexa more.” No more than a moment passed, actually, Clarke hadn’t even finished speaking before Lexa pulled her fingers out. The whine that followed was a bit too loud and a part of her was actually glad that Lexa covered her mouth again.</p><p> </p><p>“I said no noises.” Lexa reminded her, her index finger gently tapping on Clarke’s clit, featherlight touches, just barely there, but enough for Clarke to know it’s there.</p><p> </p><p>Another whine. Loud enough to be heard – although muffled – through Lexa’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush.” Her voice was sterner, the look in her eyes only adding to it even in the darkness. This time Lexa did the opposite with her hand, pressed down firmly on her clit this time. It came unexpectedly and Clarke tried to pull her hips away, pushing down onto the mattress, doing her best to ease the pressure on herself. “What did I say?” Lexa asked her, her grasp on her still firm, not giving up. “Stop squirming around.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke furrowed her brows, staring her down, waiting a moment until Lexa removed her hand and let her speak. “Since when are you in charge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you asked me to fuck you.” Lexa answered simply. “Now shut up and stop moving.” She told her, doing her best to sound annoyed at her. Clarke didn’t give her much of a response, actually Lexa didn’t wait for it before sliding her fingers back inside her. Three this time, knowing Clarke was ready for it. But it caught her off guard, a sharp gasp leaving her lips. “I know, I know.” She mocked sympathy, “It’s a lot, and you don’t think that pretty pussy of yours can take it,” Lexa smiled down at her, “But it can, I know you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke only watched her helplessly, it was more than she was used to, but god did it feel good, and it was doing what Clarke had asked Lexa to do – make her forget about everything other than the two of them. She let go, let her body relax, at the mercy of Lexa and nothing else. It hard to keep herself of making any noise, they were both quiet anyways, but usually the small moans and gasps didn’t have…consequences. It was quiet enough to not leave the bedroom, to not reach anyone else, stay where it belonged between the two of them. So she bit her tongue, watching that determined look in Lexa’s eyes as she continued to thrust her fingers into her, Clarke feeling herself stretch around Lexa’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>But then Lexa’s pace slowed down, her fingers moving more slowly and she almost looked…concerned?</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke what’s wrong?” Lexa asked her, her tone more like herself and less of the little show she put on to convince Clarke she was in charge earlier on. “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Clarke nodded immediately, not really knowing why her voice was cracking, or why Lexa was asking. “I’m fine.” Oh, oh she wasn’t, she really wasn’t. She was crying and Clarke hadn’t even realized it until right now, until she spoke. She could finally feel the tears on her cheeks and somehow, realizing it made it worse. And now she was actually, full on crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Clarke?” Lexa only asked cautiously, unsure of what was wrong. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong.” She didn’t think twice about it, pulled her fingers out of Clarke and moved closer to lay down on top of her.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s arms came up around her immediately, wrapping around Lexa’s upper back and holding her close to herself. “I don’t know.” She answered honestly, pressing her mouth to Lexa’s shoulders, trying to muffle her cries. “I want you Lexa. I want to be with you, and I want us.” Clarke spoke between her soft sobs. “I just…I can’t deal with the way things are now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know.” Lexa told her, one hand coming up to run through Clarke’s hair. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke only shook her head, not having much to say. So she just tightened her arms around Lexa, she wanted her, wanted to feel her against her. They had to keep their distance during the day, around anyone and everyone, the most they could chance were just their hands brushing against each other’s. It was hard enough as it was on a regular day, but today had been particularly bad on Clarke and Lexa knew that, all Clarke wanted was to be with Lexa but…they couldn’t, not until right now, not until everyone else was asleep. “I need you.” Clarke muttered against Lexa’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here.” Lexa replied. “I’m right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want more.” Clarke sighed, her arms came away, Lexa pulling away slightly so she could look at her. “I wanna be with you outside of this bedroom, I wanna hold your hand, and I want you to be able to hold me and kiss me and comfort me when I’m having a bad day.”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa only nodded, her heart aching at the look on Clarke’s face. She wanted it too, she wanted all of it so much. But it just wasn’t possible right now, but it would be very soon, they were leaving soon, moving out, going to the other side of the country. “Soon, okay?” Lexa tried, “We’ll have all that soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Clarke only shook her head, eyes closing for a moment before looking up at a spot on the ceiling, “You’re my sister Lexa, it’s never going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Step-sister, it’s different.” Lexa corrected. “Hey,” She kissed her cheek, waiting for Clarke to look back at her. “I love you,” She told her, “And no matter what anyone or anything throws at us, I will always love you, and I’m going to be right here by your side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate having to hide this.” Clarke told her, her voice calmer, more steady now. “Why can’t I show everyone how much you mean to me?” She looked between her eyes, unsure of what else she had to say to sum up what was going on inside her mind. “You’re so important to me.” Clarke brought her hand up, fingers tracing Lexa’s cheek and then jaw. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby.” Her voice was quieter now, so soft almost like her voice was going to break Clarke. “I love you too.” She told her, leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. “I promise everything will be fine, I will fix everything.” Lexa tried, she didn’t know how, but she knew she would, she knew she had to, for Clarke she would do anything. “Just give me some time.” This time Clarke gave her a small smile, nodding. “Do you wanna stay with me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Clarke nodded. “But I can’t. My mom saw me come in and I told her it was because I left my phone here.” She explained. “So she’ll question it in the morning.” Lexa nodded understandingly, “I wanna stay a bit longer though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Lexa nodded, moving to lay down next to Clarke this time. “Want me to finish you off?” She offered.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke only let out a sigh, she wanted the release but at the same time, emotionally, she didn’t have the energy. “I just want cuddles.” She shook her head, “I don’t think I have the energy to come right now,” Clarke explained. “God I really want to, but I just…can’t right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make up for it next time.” Lexa smiled at her, arm going around Clarke.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke snuggled against her, pressing her face into Lexa’s chest and breathing her in. “I don’t wanna leave.” She told her. “My bed’s lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>“One day you won’t have to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>god i left these till the last moment. i wanted to write so much for clexaweek but i don't think i'll get that many done. i have a couple which i've started but then a whole lot that i haven't. like tomorrow's. i don't think i'll have anything up which is :/. I have two half written, very filthy fics. and i'm gonna see if it fits into any of the themes for clexaweek because they're....pretty good. so yeah, let me know what you thought, leave me a comment and i'll have something up if not tomorrow, then the day after.<br/>**Also anyone here who's reading my best friends au, i'm sorry about no update last week, i've been busy with clexaweek stuff. so there won't be an update till next week**</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>